versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano (also known as the Terror of Dunwall) is the main protagonist of Dishonored ''and one of the two protagonists of ''Dishonored 2. Background Originally the Royal Protector of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo was framed for her murder and the kidnapping of her daughter upon his return from his journey to find a cure for the rat plague troubling the city. He spent six months imprisoned by the real killers before he managed to escape with the help of a group calling themselves 'the Loyalists', who seek to return the Kaldwin bloodline to the throne by finding and rescuing Emily Kaldwin. After he agreed to help the group, he was approached by a godlike being named the Outsider, who gave Corvo his Mark. As Attano was told that the only reason he got this power was that he seemed interesting to the deity, he discovered that he received powers that put him above a mortal man. Stronger, faster and with the power of a god, Corvo set out to help the Loyalists in putting Emily Kaldwin on the throne and make the men responsible pay for their crimes. Stats Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of fighting people who can harm him.) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge and deflect crossbow bolts and gunshots.) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive blasts from the Arc Pylons, which can vaporize an ordinary man instantly. To vaporize a human body, 300 Megajoules of energy are required.) Hax: Time Slow and Stop, Possession. Healing (Minor) Intelligence: Cunning strategist. Skilled in the art of assassination. Always knows different ways to complete his assignments. Discovered the identity of Lady Boyle. Stamina: Capable of performing parkour and fighting opponents without much rest. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Master Swordsman:' Corvo is highly skilled with a sword due to his training. At the age of 16, he won the Blade Verbena sword duel festival. Once defeated a group of guardsmen without being touched by them. Utilizes dirty moves, such as kicks, into combat. *'Capable Marksman:' Skilled with his Pistol and Crossbow. Defeated Lord Shaw in a pistol duel. *'Stealth Expertise:' Corvo's specialty. He can infiltrate facilities guarded by highly-trained individuals without being seen and can even sneak up on assassins who also possess the Outsider's Mark. He is also skilled in parkour. *'Mark of the Outsider:' The source of Corvo's powers. It was given to him by a supernatural entity known as the Outsider due to Corvo being "interesting" to him. **'Bend Time:' Allows Corvo to temporarily slow down or completely stop time. Corvo himself moves faster when Bend Time is active. **'Blink:' A rapid dash that transports Corvo up to 15 meters away. While aiming the destination of Blink, time slows down for Corvo. It is not teleportation, however, and Corvo can be intercepted mid-Blink. **'Dark Vision:' Allows Corvo to see in the dark and through walls. Highlights enemies and important items. It also visualizes the sound Corvo makes, shows cones of hostiles' vision, their sense of smell, routes and their current destination. **'Devouring Swarm:' Summons a swarm of man-eating rats. Normally, they are used to consume corpses but can be used in combat. Corvo can summon two smaller groups of rats in place of a large one if he wishes. **'Possession:' Allows Corvo to corporeally merge with other sentient beings, granting him complete control over their bodies. Can affect rats, dogs and even humans. Corvo has the ability to take over unconscious or even deceased victims. However, if the body Corvo's in dies, so does Corvo himself. **'Windblast:' Summons a gust of wind that sends enemies flying and can deflect projectiles. Upon use, creates a secondary blast around Corvo to knock back nearby enemies. **'Shadow Kill:' Turns bodies of killed unaware enemies into ash, while turning the bodies of opponents killed in combat into Bloodflies. *'Vitality:' Increases Corvo's overall survivability and increases his body's natural healing process. Equipment *'Corvo's Mask:' A mechanical facemask used primarily to conceal Corvo's identity, but also works well for intimidation purposes. It possesses a zooming function that additionally amplifies sound coming from wherever Corvo is looking. It is also durable enough to withstand numerous sword strikes and gunshots. *'The Heart:' A device crafted by the Outsider from Empress JessamineKaldwin's own heart. It lights up and starts beating faster when near supernatural objects. Additionally, it can tell secrets about the area Corvo is currently in beyond mortal knowledge. When pointed at an individual, it will reveal secrets about them. *'Rewire Tool:' Used to manipulate wirings of mechanical objects, making them function the opposite way. For example, robots will attack enemies, alarms will be disabled, Walls of Light will let Corvo through while disintegrating enemies, etc. *'Stun Mine:' When an enemy arrives in its proximity, it will release a non-lethal burst of electricity, knocking them out. It can be used thrice before being destroyed. *'Arc Mine:' When an enemy arrives in its proximity, it will release a burst of energy that vaporizes the victim. Works only once before being destroyed. *'Spring Razor:' When an enemy arrives in its proximity, it will release shrapnel around the area, killing or at least maiming victims. *'Grenade:' A simple throwable explosive. Has a few-second fuse, after which it detonates and sends shrapnel around the area. *'Sticky Grenade:' An explosive that can stick to solid surfaces. It also has a few-second fuse, however. *'Folding Blade:' Corvo's right-handed sword, the blade of which can be hidden in the handle for better concealment. It can be used for both stealth assassinations and direct combat. It is durable enough to withstand and deflect gunshots. Deals additional damage against robots and magic users. *'Pistol:' A handgun used for medium-range combat. It can be upgraded to be either a handheld sniper rifle or a handheld shotgun. Extremely loud and useless in stealth. **'Bullets:' The Pistol's normal ammunition. It can ricochet off of surfaces, including enemy armor. They are also magnetized and can briefly disrupt robots when hit. **'Explosive Bullets:' Projectiles that detonate on impact. *'Crossbow:' Corvo's second ranged weapon. Has better accuracy and variety than the Pistol and is also silent. Can be upgraded to fire bolts rapid-fire or to target three enemies at once at the cost of a single bolt. **'Crossbow Bolts:' The Crossbow's normal ammunition. They can be retrieved after use, but occasionally break. **'Incendiary Bolts:' Upon impact, deploys flammable whale oil while immediately igniting it, producing large amounts of flames. **'Sleep Darts:' Upon contact with a living thing, injects a plant-based chemical that instantly puts the target to sleep. **'Howling Bolts:' Upon hitting a surface, temporarily stun and blind enemies in the area. It can either play a deep howl (scaring away wolfhounds) or ancient music (scaring away witches). **'Stinging Bolts:' Upon contact with a living thing, releases distilled mercury vapor, causing an intense stinging sensation. The feeling soon turns into painful burning. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can decapitate grown men and cut them in half. *Can outmatch guardsmen and assassins. Speed/Reactions *Fast enough to deflect gunfire and crossbow bolts. *Can keep up with multiple enemies at once. *Can blitz groups of guards. Durability/Endurance *Can survive gunshots and explosives. *Can survive the Arc Pylons, which normally vaporize humans instantly. Skill/Intelligence *Discovered Lady Boyle's identity. *Got an officer ranking in the Grand Serkonan Guard in his teens. *Was chosen to be Jessamine Kaldwin's Royal Protector. *Briefly fought off a group of superhuman assassins before being overwhelmed. *With the help of a resistance movement, broke out of prison. *Impressed the Outsider, a godly entity, who gave him a set of supernatural powers, becoming one of 9 people in the entire world that bear the Outsider's Mark. *Joined the Loyalists. *Rescued Teague Martin. *Disposed of High Overseer Campbell by tagging him with the Heretic's Brand, ridding him of his title. *In a fit of rage, murdered the guards at the Golden Cat brothel alongside the Pendleton Twins. *Rescued Emily Kaldwin from kidnappers. *Abducted Dr. Sokolov, the Royal Physician. *Discovered Lady Boyle's identity and helped abduct her. *Infiltrated Dunwall Tower and assassinated Hiram Burrows and the Royal Interrogator. *Escaped Daud's custody and defeated him in combat. *Defeated and destroyed Granny Rags, a mad being with the Outsider's Mark. *Rescued Emily Kaldwin once more after she was taken by the Loyalists. *Killed Admiral Havelock. *Assisted Emily in ruling the Empire of the Isles and trained her in combat and stealth. *Killed Broken Tom, a superhuman enhanced with Bonecharms. Powerscaling *'Daud' (Canonically defeated him in 1-on-1 combat.) *'Emily Kaldwin' (Trained her and should be superior in most areas.) Weaknesses *'The Heart: '''If the soul within the Heart is not immediately replaced after Empress Kaldwin's is removed, it will disintegrate. The knowledge it has likely comes from the Outsider and is therefore useless when used on anything outside of the Dishonored universe. *Limited hand-to-hand combat experience. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Dishonored Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Small Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Healing Users